


An Equilateral Triangle

by Dweo



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweo/pseuds/Dweo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys just want make Sarah feel good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Equilateral Triangle

Sarah wondered how she had ended up in this situation. How she had ended up in Sherlock Holmes' arms. He gently trailed kisses down her neck and she let him. She was cheating on the man she loved with all her heart; a man she thought Sherlock at least gave a little bit about. But here she was, leaning into the most infuriating man she had ever met and he was making her weak at the knees. Suddenly she regained her wits, her mind, and with some effort pushed Sherlock away.

"Why?" She looked at him, because she needed to know why he would risk the one thing that meant something to him. He didn't reply and just smiled at her.

"I can't do this, Sherlock. I love John and this would kill him." She turned around, her eyes on the ground for a moment. She slowly looked up and her eyes met with John's. She gasped; certain she just destroyed her relationship with him. John's face was impassive and all she wanted to do was hold him, beg him for forgiveness. Just as she walked to him a strong hand clamped around her wrist and pulled her backwards into Sherlock's lap. She immediately noticed Sherlock's erection pushed against the small of her back. His hand slid possessively around her waist and his mouth rested on her neck. She struggled, but he wasn't letting her go and John, his face still passive, walked to the two of them. And for moment she was scared he would kill both of them. Then, to her surprise, he stepped in front of her. Sherlock's left hand slowly slid into her blouse caressing her stomach while his other hand possessively slid down cupping her demonstrative. She couldn't see his eyes, but she was sure they were locked with John's. John knelt in front of them and without warning took her left foot in his hands. He slipped her shoe of her foot and threw it away. She gasped and his eyes locked with her for moment, asking for permission. She nodded almost unperceivable. As a reaction she felt Sherlock bite her neck briefly.

She arched into him as John slipped of her other shoe. Then she watched his hand slowly slide up her leg, his fingers spreading and closing. The hairs on her neck stood up as she felt his fingers on her leg, only separated by the thin barrier of her stockings. The moment he reached the lace at the top, he smoothly in removed the stocking. Sarah felt Sherlock gasp and exhale gently at the back of her ear, which caused her another shudder.

"John," Sherlock gasped when John repeated the movement on her other leg. Sherlock's hand still moved gently across her stomach, while his other hand drummed an unfamiliar rhythm. Both their attention still firmly fixed on John.

John, her marvellous beautiful John, who was now on his knees, held her feet and worshipped them. He bowed his head and placed gentle kisses on each of her toes, before taking the big toe in his mouth, sucking gently. Each suck caused another jolt through her body. He popped the toes from his mouth and blew over them. The cold made Sarah lean back into Sherlock, who tightened his grip on her.

John kissed his way up her leg and then back down the other, once again kissing her foot. He sat back, his lips red, his eyes glistening, and a rather satisfied look in his eyes. He moved forward and gently pushed up her skirt, until the one thing that stopped him from watching her in full glory was Sherlock's hand. John moved forward and placing his mouth on Sherlock's hand for a moment. He moved his head back and his own hands gently cupped Sherlock's. She could feel him brush against her and she leaned back. She tried to keep breathing she watched as John gently sucked Sherlock index finger into his mouth.

Moving up and down, worshipping the digit. Next he took the middle finger into his mouth to and Sarah sucked in a breath. She could feel Sherlock move, pressing his hardness into her back, clear enjoyment in his movements. Sarah was so enthralled with John sucking Sherlock's fingers. She had not even noticed John removing her panties, until he slipped them from her feet. John let the fingers pop from his mouth with an indecent sound. He took the hand into his and then placed on her, moving the fingers such way that the long middle finger pushed against her clit making her moan.

Then John's hand slowly slid up her side, before cupping her breasts through her blouse. She could feel her nipples harden and for moment wished she was wearing nothing, but when John gently started to suck at her breast mouthing her nipple through her shirt and bra she decided this was even better. He moved to her other breast his fingers gliding over the wet spot sending sparks through her body. Then he carefully one by one popped the buttons of her blouse, exposing her white cotton bra. For a moment she became self conscious in her unsexy clothes, but he looked at her lust filled eyes. He trailed kisses on the edge of her bra where it met her breast and then slowly down the middle. The kisses made a slow way over to Sherlock's hand and John started to kiss Sherlock's fingers for moment, before his hands slid over her side to the small of her back. His fingers massaged her lower back for moment before moving away. Judging by Sherlock's moan he was doing something to the man. She suddenly heard a zipper being lowered and she was sure John had just freed Sherlock's erection. John stepped back for moment and looked at her. He kept eye contact with her the whole time as he pulled a condom from his pocket. She knew he was asking her permission. She suddenly realized he was asking her consent again. She didn't say anything just looked back and smiled. She let out a loud enthusiastic groan as Sherlock pushed his finger to her clit again.

John stood close to her again, his hands once again between them and she felt him manoeuvre a bit until he stepped back. He gave the two of them one last look, before turning around and walking away. She immediately felt surprised and she wanted to protest; she wasn't doing this without him.

"Don't worry, he isn't going anywhere," Sherlock purred into her ear and she felt herself get even hotter than before. She closed her eyes for moment, trying to get herself under control. When she opened her eyes again she saw John sitting back in a comfortable looking chair. She let out a moan at the sight of his trousers straining against his erection. He didn't make a movement to free it. he just sat there looking at them.

Then she felt Sherlock's hands leave her for moment and she moaned again; this time in disappointment.

"Don't worry, we're not finished yet," Sherlock breathed into her ear. She felt herself being lifted and then slowly lowered. She could feel his cock slide into her and she could feel Sherlock's breath become shaky for a moment. She could feel his hands grip her control the speed he filled her. He let out a loud moan the moment she was seated completely on his cock. She loved this pose. The deep penetration was exceptional. They both tried to regain control of their bodies making sure that this wasn't over too soon. She concentrated on Sherlock's cock and found it cock was slightly longer, but leaner than John's. At the thought of John's cock she looked at him. His eyes entranced on the place where she connected to Sherlock. Then Sherlock slowly started to move, pulling out and pushing in in short burst.

He replaced his hand on her clit and she knew she would come quickly, very quickly. the onslaught on all her senses, the feeling of Sherlock's breath on her neck, his hand on her stomach guiding her, his fingers gently massaging her clit, his cock moving in and out, but above all the burning gaze of the man she loved the most in the world.

She fell over the edge the moment she realised John was not touching himself, but that he restrained his hands with all his might. The white strained fingers showing the force with which he was holding onto the armrests. Sherlock also saw it and moaned. He moved even faster for a few moments, until he stilled. His fingers massaging her clit as her vagina clenched around him. She came with a shout; her eyes clenched tightly. When she opened her eyes again Sherlock picked her up keeping still inside her. She groaned at the feeling of being impaled so completely. He laid her on the bed spreading her legs when she realise she was being put on display. She knew immediately this position was done for John's benefit and she groaned again as Sherlock slid inside her again.

He smiled at her a genuine smile, one she had never seen on his face before. Combined with the lust in his intense eyes she felt another orgasm already built up. Sherlock bowed down and kissed her deeply as he moved his hips fast and hard. She suddenly was sure Sherlock had talked to John about what she liked and that only made her hotter. Sherlock pulled her legs on his back, keeping up the moves and she was quickly on her way to second orgasm. Sherlock broke of the kiss and placed his head on her shoulder as he moved his breathing laboured and his rhythm stuttering. Then she turned her head to look at John and once again the look in his eyes, his fixation on the two of them made her come. She had never realised how much of an exhibitionist she was.

She felt Sherlock tense above, before he pulled out, his hand around his erection. She smiled at him as he panted above her, trying to get himself under control again.

"Good, that was very good, but we're not done yet" John suddenly said. Sherlock moved away from her and she watched as he walked to John. He looked so indecent, so fuckable. His trousers open hanging on his hips and that lovely bum, his cock jutting out from the open zipper, the top two and bottom two of his shirt buttons undone, his lips swollen and well kissed, a slight stagger in his walk. She lay on her front to enjoy the view from the bed. John stood up walked over to the other man, untied the rest of Sherlock's buttons and then kissed his way over to the man's nipples. Then he slipped the shirt from Sherlock's shoulder and in one movement pushed his trousers past his hips. They fell down to the floor, giving Sarah a perfect view of the shapeliest pair of buttocks she had seen in ages. John stepped back, took Sherlock by the hand and let him step out of the clothes. Sherlock's hand moved unsteadily over John's shoulder and he started to unbutton John's shirt. Soon both men were naked and standing in front of her. John's erecting proud and hard. All she wanted to do was go over and kiss him, suck him, fuck him. But this was their game and they were in charge. John stepped back and moved towards her and smiled

"Like I said, we're not done jet." He moved towards her, pulled her up and kissed her deeply. there was so much love in that kiss, so much tenderness she couldn't help but to want the kiss to last forever. His hands gently pushed her crumpled blouse of her shoulders and then kissed the freckles on her left. Almost unnoticed he lowered the zipper on her skirt and let it drop to the ground. Her bra followed quickly and John lowered her down to the bed gently.

He covered her body with his and kissed her deeply. Then he moved between her legs and slid into her gently, moving carefully. For a moment she had forgotten all about Sherlock, but Sherlock would not let that happen and she watched as he sat down behind John. She saw Sherlock dip his finger into something glistening and then gently slid into John's arse. She felt John push deeply into her before moving back on the finger.

Sarah watched John's face as he slowly fucked himself on Sherlock fingers, first on one than on two and finally three. John had long given up concentrating on kissing her and now only had placed his head on her shoulder as he rocked between them.

"I'm ready," he said and then Sherlock stroked his cock a few times sat behind John and slowly pushed in, pushing John deep into her. Sarah locked eyes with Sherlock who seemed to be torn between watching her and the place where he entered John.

"I'm not going to last," he groaned as John moved forwards.

The pace they set was hard, smooth and Sarah knew she wasn't going to last very long either. The third orgasm of the evening came and left her shaking and breathless. She lay back watched her husband's face as he was taken again and again. He was pushed into her and she contracted her muscles to give him that little bit extra sensation. His eyes closed at the feeling. Sherlock now only looked at her, for a moment she could not read his eyes and then she realised it was full with what she would call love in another person.

Then she heard John muttering something; she tried to hear and when the words reached her ears she smiled.

"Sarah, Sherlock, Sarah, Sherlock," he gasped over and over. Sherlock, who clearly had heard it too, gasped, wonder in his eyes and he shuddered, coming with a loud yell. He collapsed on John for moment, before rolling off him. Sherlock gently pulled John way and pushed him onto his back. He smiled as he took John's cock into his mouth and gave Sarah a stunning show. Sarah saw the tell tale signs of John's approaching orgasm and Sherlock pulled back just as John came all over his face. Sarah moved forwards and gently licked Sherlock's face cleaning him thoroughly before kissing him one last time. She turned back to her husband again and kissed him, letting him taste himself on her lips.

They lay back in silence, Sarah sandwich between both men. She smiled to herself, feeling completely sated. And then one final thought entered her mind as she drifted off to sleep.

"Sherlock, I think my lovely strap-on would look very pretty in you."


End file.
